Luchando contra la tentaciòn
by Estrella'black
Summary: Dobber17. Todos humanos. Edward y Bella son amigos y van a un camp de basquetbol en Seattle por dos semanas donde Bella comparte cuarto con Mike, Tyler y Edward ¿Què pasarà? Verdad o reto,rechazos,celos,heridas y Bella y Edward acercandose mas y mas
1. Chapter 1

**Traduciendo otra historia igual de buena qe las otras :p esta es de Dobber17 y tengo su permiso para hacerlo' ((: porfavor diganme que opinan de ella :p**

* * *

Capitulo 1; La llegada

BPOV

"¿Porqué teníamos que estar aquí a esta maldita hora?" Me quejé con Edward mientras subíamos al asiento trasero de la camioneta del entrenador Clap. Edward sólo rió y sacudió su cabeza.

La razón por la que tuve que levantarme a las 4:00 a.m. en un Sábado era porqué tenía que estar en la escuela a las 4:45. ¿Por qué tenía que estar en la escuela a las 4:45? Porqué cuatro estudiantes de siete escuelas diferentes en torno a Seattle, todas dentro de un rango de cuatro horas de viaje, estaban invitados a asistir a un campamento de basquetbol.

Sí, yo Bella Swan, la persona más torpe en todo el planeta, iba a ir a un campamente de basquetbol. Pero de una manera, tenía un poco de gracia cuando jugaba basquetbol; no en otros deportes, sólo basquetbol. De mi escuela éramos Edward, Mike, Tyler y yo.

Edward Cullen es uno de mis mejores amigos, y el más lindo, dulce, cariñoso y guapo que jamás he conocido. Tiene unos hermosos ojos verdes siempre llenos de emoción, desordenado cabello castaño, cuerpo perfecto…y la lista sigue y sigue.

Ya sabía que quería a Edward más que como amigo, pero simplemente no encontraba palabras para describir como me sentía. No es como "Oh Dios, es taaaan guapo, quiero salir con el" No. Es como si me sintiera segura y mejor cuando estoy con él. Me sentía completa. Siempre que nos tocamos, sentía una corriente eléctrica correr por mis venas. Cuando nos abrazamos, siento como si encajáramos perfectamente en los brazos del otro, y no quisiera dejarlo ir nunca.

Y no podía evitar que me gustara más y más cada día.

Sabía que Edward nunca sentiría lo mismo por mí. Era tan simple y ordinaria con mis aburridos ojos cafés, cabello castaño, y mi marca personal…mi rubor. También media 1.60, era tímida, delgada de complexión atlética, y extremadamente torpe. _Si….muy atractiva…_

Edward y yo nos volvimos amigos cuando al inicio del año escolar, cuando Edward y su familia se mudaron en Septiembre desde Alaska.

Nuestra amistad era única. Hacíamos todo juntos en la escuela. Comíamos juntos. Caminábamos a clase juntos-tomando en cuenta que teníamos casi todas las clases juntos- y siempre nos despedíamos al final de día. Pero nunca salíamos fuera de la escuela. Tuve el valor de llamarlo hace unas semanas, pero no estaba en casa y no lo he hecho desde entonces.

Estábamos siempre el uno para el otro, y nos ayudábamos en todo. Yo lo salvaba de todas sus "acosadoras" que seguían invitándolo a salir, aún después de que les hubiera dicho que no estaba interesado en ninguna de ellas. Les había dicho ya demasiadas veces, "Lo siento, no busco una relación ahora mismo" Esa era otra de las razones por las que Edward nunca saldría conmigo

Mike Newton; Podía declararlo mi acosador personal, del que Edward tuvo que salvarme demasiadas veces. Desde que me mudé a Forks el año pasado a séptimo grado, Mike me había invitado a salir al menos una vez a la semana, y ahora que estábamos en octavo grado, las cosas no habían cambiado mucho, Mike simplemente no sabía como captar una indirecta.

Tyler me había invitado a salir algunas veces el año pasado, pero el SI entendió la indirecta y dejó de hacerlo, aunque lo pillaba mirándome algunas veces.

Así que aquí estaba, a las 4:46, sentada en el asiento trasero de la camioneta del entrenador con Edward Cullen, con ningún cuarto para poder irme y dormir. Seguí retorciéndome en el asiento, buscando una posición cómoda, pero no funcionó, así que solté un suspiro frustrado y simplemente recargué mi cabeza en el asiento y cerré los ojos.

Supongo que me quedé dormida en algún momento del viaje de tres horas, porque lo siguiente que escuché, fue una puerta cerrándose de golpe, y sentí que me estaban cargando. Abrí mis ojos lentamente. Me ruboricé cuando miré hacia arriba y me encontré con unos familiares ojos verdes.

"Lo siento, te veías tan tranquila. No quise despertarte." Me ruboricé aún más mientras Edward decía eso, y me daba cuenta de que estaba acunada contra su pecho.

"Gracias." Murmuré, y ahí me di cuenta de que aún estaba cargándome. Me pregunté porqué no me había puesto en el piso en cuanto me desperté…no es que me estuviera quejando. Me sentía tan calientita, protegida y contenta en sus brazos.

"Oh, ya puedes bajarme, probablemente peso una tonelada." Dije finalmente, pensando derrepente, que tal vez el estaba esperando que se lo pidiera para bajarme.

Edward rodó sus ojos. "Bella, si lo que querías era tratar de caminar, sólo me lo hubieras dicho." Dijo mientras me bajaba. Me preguntaba que había querido con tratar de caminar. ¿Sabía que era torpe, pero no era eso un poco insultante?

Di un paso y supe a que se refería. Mis piernas estaban muertas. Obviamente decidieron dormirse junto conmigo. Me tropecé con el aire y vi el piso a punto de estamparse en mi cara. Me abracé a mi misma instintivamente esperando el impacto, esperando que no me rompiera nada. Pero dos fuertes brazos envolvieron mi cintura antes de que me golpeara. Solté un pequeño suspiro de alivio y me golpeé a mi misma por haber olvidado que Edward era conocido por salvarme de golpearme contra el piso todas las veces necesarias. Me alzó de nuevo en brazos, y cuando abrí mi boca para discutir, me miró directamente a los ojos, provocando que me olvidara de todo.

"Ni si quiera trates de discutir conmigo, Bella. Acabas de probarte a ti misma, y a todos, que no puedes caminar en este momento." Edward sonrió con su sonrisa torcida, y yo sólo rodé mis ojos y me relajé entre sus brazos."

Nosotros, como grupo, caminamos al lobby del hotel, bueno, a mi me iban cargando. Miré hacia mi izquierda y vi como Mike estaba mirando con furia a Edward sin ninguna sutileza. Edward me cargó hacia uno de los sillones y me acomodó en el, antes de sentarse junto a mí. Mike se sentó al otro lado de mí en el sillón, y traté de moverme discretamente para estar más cerca de Edward.

Y ahí fue cuando me acordé. ¿Dónde me iba a quedar? Cada escuela tenía dos cuartos, uno para el chaperón, y otro para los atletas. Y definitivamente no quería compartir cuarto con el entrenador Clapp y su esposa.

El entrenador les dio a Edward y a Tyler las dos llaves de su habitación y les dijo a los tres que fueran a desempacar y bajaran en diez minutos, porqué teníamos que estar en el gimnasio en veinte. Una vez que los chicos se fueron, se dirigió a mí. "¿Señorita Swan, puedo hablar con usted?"

Asentí, acercándome a él.

"¿Está cómoda compartiendo habitación con los chicos? Confío en que no harán nada inapropiado, pero si le molesta puedo intentar conseguirle otra habitación." Ofreció.

"No, compartiré con los chicos." No quería armar un escándalo, y tampoco quería compartir habitación con Tyler y Mike, pero Edward iba a estar ahí, así que todo estaría bien.

"Genial. Habitación 317, sólo toque la puerta, porqué los chicos tienen todas las llaves, y recuérdeles que tienen que estar aquí abajo en 20 minutos, y que traigan todas sus cosas de basquetbol."

"No hay problema." Tomé mi maleta y mi mochila y me dirigí al elevador. Toqué a la puerta del cuarto 317 y esperé a que me abrieran. Mike abrió la puerta y una mirada de sorpresa apareció en su rostro. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, en un intento de verse relajado.

"Bella, ¡que sorpresa! ¿Tan pronto me extrañas?" La voz de Mike fue baja y áspera cuando dijo la última parte. Mentalmente rodé los ojos, y fingí una sonrisa.

"No Mike. Compartiré habitación con ustedes, y tenemos que estar abajo en diez minutos y debemos llevar nuestras cosas de basquetbol." La cara de Mike se iluminó como la de un niño en la mañana de navidad.

Rodé mis ojos y me metí a la habitación. Miré socarronamente a Edward, quién tenía una expresión divertida en la cara. Dejé mis bolsas en el suelo y caminé hacia Edward.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Le pregunté. Rió por lo bajo antes de contestarme.

"Nada importante. Sólo pensaba en que Mike tal vez me asesinará más tarde." Le di una mirada confusa, luego miré a Mike, quién se veía emocionado, pero enfadado a la vez. Miré de nuevo a Edward de nuevo, que sólo me sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas al espacio de la cama donde no estaba él, invitándome a sentarme.


	2. La llegada EPOV

Disclaimer; los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer;** y la historia de **Dobber17 **(: Yo solo la traduzco para que puedan disfrutarla (x

* * *

Capitulo 2; La llegada EPOV

EPOV

"¿Porqué teníamos que estar aquí a esta maldita hora?" Se quejó Bella mientras subíamos al asiento trasero de la camioneta del entrenador Clap. Hizo un mohín, y creo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba haciéndolo, lo que lo hizo ver aun más lindo. Me reí de su expresión y sus quejas.

Bella Swan es una de mis mejores amigas. Es absolutamente hermosa, brillante, ingeniosa, divertida, tonta, honesta, leal, y confiada, entre otras muchas cosas. Tiene cabello café oscuro, que cae debajo de sus hombros. Su cabello siempre huele a fresas y tiene unos hermosos ojos color chocolate en los que podría hundirme si me diera la oportunidad. Su rubor es una de mis cosas favoritas sobre ella. Es perfecta en todas las formas…bueno, excepto por el hecho de que no puede caminar más de un metro sin tropezarse, pero esa es una de las cosas que la hacen ser Bella.

Miré a Bella -no de manera acosadora, como Mike-, mientras se retorcía en el asiento, tratando de ponerse cómoda. Dejó salir un suspiro, frustrada y sólo se recargó en el asiento y cerró sus ojos. Se quedó profundamente dormida diez minutos después. Lo sabía porque estaba totalmente relajada, e inconscientemente puso su pie en mi regazo. No pude evitar la enorme sonrisa que llegó a mis labios cuando envolví sus piernas en mis brazos y conseguí una mirada celosa de Mike.

Bella y yo nos volvimos amigos al comienzo del año escolar, así que nos conocemos desde hace tres meses. Nunca salimos fuera de la escuela, aunque yo de verdad quiera, pero nunca he tenido el coraje para invitarla, o según mi hermana Alice, no tengo las bolas para llamarla.

Cada vez que estoy con Bella soy una persona diferente. Me siento completo. Cuando nos tocamos, que es por accidente, la mayoría de las veces, lamentablemente. Siento fuego correr por mis venas, y una chispa en el lugar donde fue el contacto.

Bella siempre estaba ahí para salvarme de mis "acosadoras," como le gustaba llamarlas. Las pocas veces en las que no se iban, solo les decía "_Lo siento, no estoy buscando una relación en estos momentos._" Cosa que era una completa mentira. Quería demasiado tener una relación con Bella, pero no iba a arriesgarme a perder su amistad.

Supongo que estuve pensando en Bella durante todo el viaje de tres horas, porque cuando la camioneta se detuvo y miré por la ventana, me di cuenta de que ya estaba estacionada en el estacionamiento del hotel.

Estaba a punto de despertar a Bella pero se veía tan pacifica que decidí no hacerlo. La cargaría. La saque de la camioneta y le pedí a Newton que cerrara la puerta, pues tenía las manos ocupadas. Solo dije eso porque sabía que lo molestaría.

Comencé a caminar hacia el hotel, y estúpido idiota de Newton decidió cerrar la puerta más fuerte de lo normal, estampándola con todas sus fuerzas. Bella comenzó a retorcerse en mis brazos por culpa de lo que Newton había hecho. Sus ojos se abrieron e instantemente me di cuenta del delicioso rubor que cubría sus mejillas cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos.

"Perdón, te veías tan tranquila. No quería despertarte." Le dije mientras la acercaba un poco más a mí, gozando de su cercanía. Se ruborizó aun más con mis palabras, y miró hacia abajo.

"Gracias." Murmuró. Me miró de nuevo y pareció como si acabara de darse cuenta de algo. "Oh ya puedes bajarme, debo pesar una tonelada."

Rodé los ojos. Apenas estaba usando fuerza para cargarla, y se sentía tan ligera como una pluma. Además, su cálido cuerpo contra el mío era confortable y se sentía natural cargarla.

En vez de decirle que no pesaba nada, porque sabía que comenzaría a discutir conmigo, decidí contestarle en forma de broma, mientras la dejaba en el piso a regañadientes.

"Bella, si querías tratar de caminar, solo debías decírmelo."

Caminó solo un paso, y lo que creí era verdad, se tropezó en el aire, y comenzó a caer. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura por instinto, salvándola de cualquier impacto, como lo había hecho ya varias veces antes.

Tomé a Bella en brazos de nuevo, y cuando estuvo a punto de replicar la miré directamente a los ojos con una mirada que claramente le decía que lo mejor era quedarse callada y ni siquiera tratar de hacerlo.

"Ni siquiera trates de discutir conmigo Bella. Acabas de probarte a ti misma, y a todos nosotros que no puedes caminar en este momento." Dije con una sonrisa, para que supiera que estaba jugando con ella. Solo rodó los ojos y se relajó en mis brazos.

Una vez que llegamos al lobby, llevé a Bella a uno de los sillones, y gentilmente la puse en uno de ellos, antes de reclamar el espacio vacío junto a ella. Molesto, Mike se forzó a sí mismo para sentarse en el pequeño espacio que había en el sofá, del otro lado de Bella, y sentí como ella se alejaba de el, moviéndose hacia a mí.

El entrenador Clapp se acercó y nos dio a Tyler y a mí la llave de la habitación 317, y nos dijo que subiéramos a desempacar y bajáramos en diez minutos.

Mientras recogía mis maletas, me di cuenta de que Bella no tenia cuarto. A cada escuela le daban dos, uno para los estudiantes, y otro para los chaperones. Y comencé a preocuparme. Subí al elevador, y miré por encima de mi hombro a Bella, quien hablaba con el entrenador. Esperaba que el entrenador lo arreglara, pues las escuelas usualmente no dejaban que las chicas y los chicos se mezclaran, y menos en un cuarto.

Mike, Tyler y yo, buscamos la habitación, y una vez que abrimos la puerta, Mike entró instantáneamente al baño y salió unos segundos después cargando varias botellas de champú, acondicionador, y loción, que tenia exactamente la misma forma, tamaño, y color. Mike las puso en sus manos y las revolvió, después las sostuvo de modo que solo las tapas se vieran.

"Quien tomé la loción tiene cama propia." Declaró Mike. Tyler fue primero, y tomó el acondicionador, yo seguí después, y gracias a Dios, me tocó la loción. Estaba agradecido de que no tuviera que compartir cama con Mike o Tyler. Hacer eso con un chico se veía demasiado raro.

Me dejé caer en la cama más cerca de la ventana, y me sorprendió escuchar que tocaban la puerta. Todos nos miramos, confusos, antes de que Mike fuera abrirla. Para sorpresa de todos, ahí estaba Bella.

Mike se inclinó contra el marco de la puerta en un intento de verse bien.

"¡Bella, que sorpresa! ¿Ya me extrañas?" Rodé mis ojos, y por la mirada en los ojos de Bella, se notaba que quería hacer lo mismo.

"No Mike. Compartiré cuarto con ustedes y tenemos que estar en el lobby en diez minutos con todas nuestras cosas de basquetbol." Dijo con un tono de voz irritado, y luego entró a la habitación.

Me di cuenta de que Bella compartiría la cama conmigo, y supongo que Mike también lo hizo, porque comenzó a echarme miradas enojadas. Traté con todas mis fuerzas de no reírme, pero estaba poniéndomela difícil con su actitud infantil. Parecía como si estuviera enojado conmigo, porque acababa de comerme la última galleta.

Me aliviaba el hecho de que Bella no fuera a compartir la cama con Newton, porque sabía lo que trataría de hacer mientras ella dormía. Me estremecí por ese pensamiento e instantáneamente trate de sacármelo de la cabeza, sabiendo que Bella estaba a salvo ahora. Miré de nuevo a Newton y él seguía echándome miradas envenenadas, eso devolvió mi diversión y traté de seguir reprimiendo la risa dentro de mí.

Bella debió haber notado mi diversión. "¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Preguntó mientras caminaba hacia a mí.

No pude contener la risa a ese punto. "Nada importante. Solo pienso en que tal vez Mike me asesine después." Contesté, pues no quería explicarle todo el rollo de la cama.

Me miró, completamente confundía y luego miró a Mike, quien se veía emocionado pero molesto a la vez, probablemente porque Bella estaría con nosotros en el cuarto, pero también porque compartiría cama conmigo, y no con él. Me miró de nuevo, aun confundida. "_Dios es tan linda cuando está confundida," _Pensé para mí mismo. Le sonreí a Bella y le di unos golpecitos al espacio de la cama a mi lado, invitándola a sentarse conmigo.

* * *

**N/T;** Ok Yo se qe quieren asesinarme por no haber seguido con la historia, pero pido disculpas Y ya lo harè (:  
No hubo un gran progreso, ya que ya habian leido el mismo capi pero del punto de vista de Bella, pero aun asi es buenoo saber lo qe Edward piensa no?  
Los horarios de actualizacion estan en mi perfil, asi que nos vemos el proximo miercoles xD Procurare subir hoy: Stop Drop and Roll (: mis respetos para bronzehairedgirl620...qien por cierto, es la beta de esta historia xD  
**  
Vida personal de la traductora;** Muero! De verdad desde aproximadamente las 9 de la mañana tengo unos colicos h.o.r.r.i.b.l.e.s que no desaparecen!  
Estaba llorandoo Y gritando del maldito dolor en la escuela :S Parecia que iba a parir xD enfin' Gracias a Dios Ya estoy en mi casita con un te (iuuk) Y poco a poco desaparecen  
Aunque no del todoo :S ¿A que voy con esto? Dicen que los reviews son curativos (; asi que quien quiera que estos colicos de muerte desaparezcan para mi' solo deje un review :P  
Pd; Gracias a mis maravillosas amigas que estuvieron conmigo todo el tiempoo xD hechandome porras, calmandome, cargando mi mochila, preocupandose...etc  
Y por alba que estaba alistando todo para irnos al doctor xD Y cuando estaba llorando de dolor en clase de historia me gritaba; Vamonos al hospital vieja! xD Te amo peqeña (:  
Y se que seras la unica que leeras esto pqe tambien amas los buenos fics :P

Saludos a todos (:

Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
She's all I want and I've waited for so long  
Stacy, can't you see you're just not the girl for me  
I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Stacy's mom (8)


	3. Introducciones y pruebas de rendimiento

**Capitulo 3; Introducciones y pruebas de rendimiento**

**Disclaimer- **Crepúsculo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Y la historia a Dobber17

**Gracias a todos aquellos que dejaron un review.**

**BPOV** (siempre hay un capi BPOV Y EPOV, pero no pude aclararlo en el titulo del capi porque no cabe :S)

Me senté lentamente enseguida de Edward, y me sentí…rara, mientras me veía sentarme. No rara como… "si algo malo fuera a pasar" pero rara como si los músculos de mi estomago se estuvieran retorciendo. Debimos habernos mirado el uno al otro por vario tiempo porque Mike se aclaró la garganta audiblemente.

"Deberíamos bajar al lobby ya. No queremos llegar tarde."

Tomamos nuestras mochilas del gym y nos dirigimos al lobby para encontrarnos con el Entrenador Clapp. Dejamos el hotel y caminamos hacia el gimnasio que estaba cruzando la calle.

Mike, Tyler, Edward y yo nos quedamos en la puerta mientras estudiábamos el gimnasio. Podía escuchar a los chicos hablando mientras escaneaba con mis ojos a la gente que había adentro. Había varios grupos de gente como nosotros desordenados por todo el gimnasio, de integrantes de cuatro o más personas. Todos estaban hablando y mirando a su alrededor, justo como yo.

"Vamos, Bella." La voz de Edward me distrajo de mi observación del cuarto y presionó suavemente una de sus manos en mi espalda, empujándome junto con él. Mi corazón se aceleró por el simple hecho de sentir su mano en mi espalda, a pesar de que estaba a través de una capa de ropa. Dejó caer su mano y mi mente comenzó a funcionar de nuevo. Lentamente comencé a moverme, siguiendo a Mike y a Tyler a las gradas.

Tyler se sentó primero, con Mike a su lado, antes de que yo me sentara al otro lado de Mike. Lo vi sonreírme ampliamente en cuanto lo hice, así que me volteé un poco, acercándome a Edward, quien estaba sentado a mi lado.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" Preguntó Mike mientras nos miraba a los tres.

"Jugar Poker." Bromeó Tyler, con su voz llena de sarcasmo, obviamente no había sido suficiente para Mike, quien volteó rápidamente la cabeza hacia mí, con una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro. No hacía falta un genio para saber lo que estaba pensando. No pude evitar ver la mirada fría con la que Edward veía a Mike.

"Esperaremos a que alguien más aparezca." Dijo Edward en una fuerte y controlada voz que sonaba mortal al mismo tiempo, provocando que Mike se hiciera para atrás, murmurando algo sobre que ya sabía eso. Me di cuenta de que las manos de Edward estaban cerradas en puños, tan fuertemente que los tendones de sus brazos sobresalían. Con renitencia desvié la mirada, tenía miedo de que me atrapara mirándolo.

Nos sentamos en silencio por un poco más de tiempo, hasta que Edward habló.

"Discúlpenme." Dijo antes de pararse y caminar hacia un chico que se parecía tener alrededor de 20 años. El chico tenía cabello rubio y era alto. Imaginaba que media alrededor de 1.95.

Mike patéticamente se aprovechó de la ausencia de Edward y comenzó a preguntarme cosas realmente estúpidas.

"¿De verdad hacen shorts pequeños para las chicas que juegan deportes?"

Le rodé los ojos, rehusándome a contestar su pregunta. Continuó haciendo más preguntas tontas, cosa que estaba llevando mi paciencia al límite.

"¿Qué tipo de bra es el mas cómodo para jugar basquetbol Push-up extremo, Strapless, o ninguno?"

Traté con todas mis fuerzas de ignorar su pregunta, pero fallé.

"¡No lo sé, Mike! Cada quien usa lo que quiere. Yo prefiero uno para deporte, pero no se sobre la demás gente. ¡Porque no pruebas usar una variedad de bras y luego me dices que tipo prefieres para jugar!" Solté, sintiéndome un poco engreída mientras veía a Mike, que parecía en shock por lo que había dicho, mientras Tyler reía incontrolablemente a su lado.

"¡Amigo, acaban de quemarte!" Se las arregló para decir entre risas.

Crucé mis brazos para prevenir la urgencia que sentía de golpear a Mike. Me limité a rodar los ojos a su estupidez antes de escanear la habitación, buscando a Edward. Lo encontré mientras conversaba con el chico rubio de antes, y otro que tenía cabello rizado y era enorme. Sus músculos en verdad eran grandes.

Como si Edward supiera que lo estaba buscando, se dio la vuelta para verme. Me dedicó una enorme sonrisa, cosa que me hizo sonrojarme. Decidí mirar rápidamente hacia otro lado, antes de empezar a hiperventilar.

Escaneé el resto del gimnasio, evitando a Edward mientras lo hacía. El lugar se veía más lleno ahora y estaba bastante segura de que todo comenzaría pronto. En cuanto sentí mis mejillas volver a su color natural, mire a mi izquierda y me encontré con Edward caminando hacia nosotros con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Por qué sonríes?" Le pregunté, cuando se sentó a mi derecha, con una sonrisa levemente estirando mis labios. No podía evitar sentirme feliz a su lado.

"Lo averiguaras mañana." Respondió. Eso solo me hizo llenarme de curiosidad, y eso me matarà hasta que lo averigüe. Traté de echarle una mirada enojada, fallando totalmente, y el solo me miro deliberadamente.

Un agudo silbido me hizo girar mi cabeza al centro del gimnasio donde había tres chicos parados. Eran los dos chicos con los que Edward había estado hablando, y otro. El tercero dio un paso hacia adelante. Me di cuenta de que se veía más o menos de la edad de los otros dos, y tenía cabello castaño desordenado y penetrantes ojos azules que estaban cubiertos por un profundo fruncido.

"Mi nombre es Reid," el tercer chico dijo en una profunda, clara voz, que seguramente escucharon todos. "Y estos," continuó mientras hacia un gesto hacia los otros dos chicos "son Jasper," apuntó al chico rubio "y Emmett." Apuntó al musculoso.

"Haremos de sus vidas un infierno por las próximas dos semanas. No soporto las quejas, y definitivamente no soporto los lloriqueos." Me miró directamente a mí cuando dijo la última parte y cruzó sus brazos.

Le devolví la mirada y levanté las cejas. ¿Creía que empezaría a llorar o algo así? Su mandíbula se apretó mientras continuaba mirándome. Le sonreí inocentemente y me dio una última mirada antes de continuar.

"Haremos pruebas de rendimiento hoy, y los próximos cuatro días serán de condicionamiento. Durante las próximas dos semanas necesitaran un compañero para la mayoría del tiempo. Vayan y escojan a su compañero, y recuerden escoger prudentemente porque no les será permitido cambiar de compañero por ninguna razón." Bramó, antes de darse la vuelta para hablar con Jasper y Emmett.

Inmediatamente miré a Edward para no quedarme estancada con Mike. Si quedaba con Tyler, estaría bien, pero de verdad quería ser la compañera de Edward. Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, todos mis pensamientos se perdieron y olvidé que estaba a punto de preguntarle.

"Bella, ¿me concederías el honor de ser tu compañero por las próximas dos semanas?" Me preguntó Edward en un tono de voz muy formal, haciéndome reír.

"Edward estaría encantada de concederte el honor de ser mi compañero por las próximas dos semanas." Contesté, con el mismo tono de voz que el usó, ganándome una amplia sonrisa de su parte.

Ninguno de los dos nos dimos cuenta de que una persona estaba caminando hacia nosotros hasta que escuchamos una voz que trataba de sonar seductiva pero terminó sonando como una paloma agonizante.

"Hola, guapo. Soy Lori, ¿quieres ser mi compañero? " Sacó su pecho al final, pensando que eso le ayudaría '_Que asco' _Pensé. Los ojos de Edward, de cualquier forma, se mantuvieron en sus ojos.

"Lo siento, pero ya soy el compañero de Bella." Le dijo, sin rastro de disculpa en su voz.

"¿Y? Sé que preferirías estar conmigo que con _ella_. Además, Reid es mi hermano, así que se que no habrá problema en cambiar compañeros." Okey, ¿Qué acaso no me veía sentada aquí?

"¿Disculpa?" Preguntó Edward sonando ligeramente insultado. "Preferiría mil veces estar con Bella que con alguien más. Puedes ir a buscar a alguna pobre alma que pueda ser tu compañero." Edward debió haberse irritado de verdad para hablarle de esa forma. Normalmente era un caballero.

"Como. Sea." Saltó antes de darme una mirada sucia e irse. Quería reírme de su triste intento de sacudir las caderas mientras se alejaba, pero estaba muy muy enojada como para reír. Edward debió haberse dado cuenta, pues me dio un abrazo, que duró demasiado poco para muy gusto.

"¿En qué piensas Bella?" Preguntó suavemente mientras me miraba a los ojos. Gracias a ellos, solté toda la verdad sin pensarlo.

"En que Lori necesita irse a jugar a la autopista." Nunca había sido una persona violenta, y estaba sorprendida de estar pensando eso. Edward se quedó en shock por un segundo antes de estallar en risas.

"¡Cállate Edward! ¡No es gracioso!" Protesté mientras le fruncía el ceño, mirando a la espalda de Lori mientras casi se le echaba encima a un pobre chico.

"Si, es demasiado gracioso Bella." Rodé mis ojos y traté de darme la vuelta pero Edward tomó mi cintura, deteniéndome. Paró de reír y alcanzo mi rostro. Su expresión se volvió horrorizada derrepente.

"Bella, por favor no me digas que estás celosa." Me encogí de hombros, sin mirarlo. Si, estaba celosa, pero ¿Por qué Edward siempre tenía que saber esas cosas?

"¡Bella! ¡No tienes ninguna razón para estarlo! ¡Ella debería estar celosa de _ti_! Eres absolutamente perfecta, hermosa, graciosa, inteligen-" Fue interrumpido por Reid.

"Las pruebas de rendimiento están comenzando. Comenzaremos con ver cuántas lagartijas pueden hacer en un minuto. Su compañero contara por ustedes."

"Yo primero," murmuré. Solo quería hacerlo rápido y terminar con ello. Me tiré al piso y comencé.

"A la señal del silbato. 3-2-1-_silbido."_

Siempre era relativamente buena con las lagartijas y quería hacerlo mejor para impresionar un poco a Edward, así que continué esforzándome. Obviamente, el hecho de que Edward estuviera a mi derecha animándome todo el tiempo fue de gran ayuda.

"5-4-3-2-1-¡ALTO!"

Colapsé en el suelo y luego me giré para quedar recostada en mi espalda y miré a Edward. "¿Cuántas hice?" Le pregunté. Estaba jadeando tan fuerte que me sorprendió que me entendiera.

"35." Contestó con una mirada orgullosa en su rostro y una sonrisa jugando en sus labios.

"¿En serio?" Ahogué un gritito cuando lo miré.

"¡Si Bella! Buen trabajo, estoy orgulloso de ti."…Y ahí viene el rubor.

"Gracias." Murmuré con una sonrisa y me puse de pie, mientras Edward se acomodaba en el suelo.

"Cambien posiciones. 5-4-3-2-1-_silbido._" La voz de Reid retumbó.

¡Edward era increíble! Apenas podía contar de lo rápido que iba. Conté cada una de sus lagartijas viendo como los músculos de sus brazos, piernas, cuello, y espalda se contraían y relajaban con cada una.

"5-4-3-2-1-ALTO."

"78." Dije antes de que me preguntara. Me sonrió antes de que Reid, Jasper y Emmett empezaran a caminar alrededor viendo cuantas lagartijas habían hecho todos. Reid vino a anotar las que Edward y yo hicimos.

"¿Cullen?" Preguntó.

"Edward hizo 78." Contesté.

"Wow, asombroso, chico. Buen trabajo." Felicitó a Edward. Me miró de nuevo "¿Y tú, Swan?"

"Bella hizo 35." Contestó Edward.

Reid se vio asombrado antes de comenzar a reír. "Que gracioso. ¿Ahora, de verdad, cuantas hizo?" _¿Ser groseros era algo de familia?_ Me pregunté. Primero fue Lori y ahora Reid.

"Bella hizo 35. En enserio." Dijo Edward y no pude clasificar el tono de voz que usó. Sonó serio, enojado, defensivo, y protector todo al mismo tiempo.

"Hmmm…Swan, ¿Por qué no lo pruebas? Quiero que lo hagas de nuevo."

¿Hablaba en serio? Mis brazos se sentían como gelatina ahora, y tenía que hacerlo de nuevo. Miré a Edward, esperando que me dijera que era una broma, pero estaba viendo a Reid disgustado. Edward se giró hacia mí y me sonrió animosamente. Miré a Reid, quien estaba viéndome cuidadosamente. Le di una mirada enfadada, me tiré al piso, y me preparé.

"3-2-1-YA." Traté de ignorar la quemazón en mis brazos y solo me concentre en hacerlo bien y enseñarle a Reid que no era solo una chica débil a la que podía insultar y no haría nada al respecto. Apenas pude escucharlo decir que me detuviera, y una vez que lo hizo, me desplomé en el suelo, con mis brazos sacudiéndose fuertemente. Miré a Edward mientras buscada aire desesperadamente y lo vi sonriendo ampliamente y mirándome orgulloso.

"39." Dijo mientras sonreía. Abrí mi boca en sorpresa antes de ver a Reid mirándome con incredulidad.

"¿Le crees ahora?" Pregunté. El simplemente asintió y luego se fue. Estaba sentada, con los brazos ardiendo, hasta que sentí unos brazos envolverse alrededor de mi.

"¡Bella estoy muy orgulloso de ti!" Murmuró Edward en mi cabello mientras me abrazaba, y luego, para mi sorpresa, me besó en la frente.  


* * *

¿Quien odia a Reid? (levantando la mano)  
¿Quien ama a Edward? (levantando la mano)

xD Hoy es miercoles! Y toca actualizasion :P Estoy escribiendo esto la mañana del martes..osea que lo escribi ayeer :P  
Estoy de vacasiones con mi familia Y siempre me mantienen muy ocupada; es genial xD Asi que deje los capitulos  
listos...pqe sinceramente no me hayo con la laptop de mi prima..no me agradaa :P

Enfin..diganme que les parecio (:

**Gracias** por todos los **reviews **en verdad los amo (: los respondere si tengo tiempo :S

Ella se arrebata..bata bata bata xD (8)


	4. Introducciones y pruebas de rendimientoE

**Fighting Temptation**

**Disclaimer-**Crepúsculo no me pertenece

**A/N Gracias a todos los que dejaron un review**

Introducciones y pruebas de rendimiento (EPOV)

EPOV

Bella se sentó a mi lado en la cama. Admito que estaba mirándola todo el tiempo y podía sentir un poco de emoción en mis ojos, pero ni siquiera sabía que era. Simplemente estábamos mirándonos el uno al otro y yo disfrutaba el momento. Eso, hasta Mike tuvo que arruinar todo, aclarándose la garganta ruidosamente.

"Deberíamos ir al lobby ahora. No queremos llegar tarde." Miré a Mike y podía decir que estaba celoso porque Bella y yo nos lleváramos tan bien.

Tomamos nuestras maletas, nos dirigimos al lobby para encontrarnos con el entrenador Clapp, y dejamos el hotel. Caminamos al gimnasio, desde que estaba bajando la calle.

Cuando llegamos al gimnasio, me di cuenta de que no había mucha gente todavía. Todos nos paramos en la puerta, cada uno de nosotros escaneando la habitación. Creí haber visto a Jasper, el prometido de mi hermana, pero no podía estar completamente seguro desde donde me encontraba. Tyler me preguntó que cuanta gente creía que se presentaría junto con otras preguntas que respondí mientras veía a Mike de reojo y me daba cuenta de que checaba a varias chicas del campo de basquetbol, pero, una vez más, el chico era tan denso que probablemente ni siquiera comprendería el hecho de que ninguna de las chicas se interesaría en él.

"Vayamos a sentarnos un rato, llegamos temprano," dijo Tyler mientras se enganchaba la maleta al hombro con más seguridad, y comenzaba a guiar el camino junto con Mike.

Estaba a punto de seguirlos cuando noté que Bella no se había movida. Estaba mirando alrededor de la habitación, obviamente en su pequeño mundo.

"Vamos, Bella," dije mientras presionaba mi mano contra su pequeña espalda para guiarla a los gradas. Le di un pequeño empujón antes de dejar mi mano caer y me dirigí hacia Mike y Tyler, con Bella siguiéndome en silencio.

Bella se sentó junto a Mike, quien tenía a Tyler a su lado, mientras yo me sentaba a la izquierda de Bella. Noté que giró su rostro ligeramente del de Mike al mío, mientras nos sentábamos. Le sonreí, agradecido de que encontrara a Mike un poco repulsivo.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" Preguntó Mike, mientras miraba entre nosotros tres.

"Jugar poker de prendas," bromeó Tyler, adornando su voz con sarcasmo. Le eché una mirada a Mike, quien había girado rápidamente su cabeza, para mirar a Bella. ¿Cómo podría pensar que Tyler hablaba enserio? No había duda en mi mente, y aparentemente en la de Bella y Tyler tampoco, de lo que Mike pensaba a este punto. La incómoda mirada en el rostro de Bella intensificó mi ira hacia Mike.

"Esperar a que los demás se presenten," dije, en el tono más bajo de voz que pude manejar. Estaba seguro de que mi ira se había escuchado claramente. Por la manera en que Mike se encogió murmurando, debía tener razón; sabía que estaba molesto con él. Mantuve mis manos en puños, esperando que mi urgencia de golpear a Mike hasta que perdiera el sentido se calmara.

Mientras me tranquilizaba, miré alrededor del gimnasio una vez más, y vi que el chico de antes era, de hecho, Jasper.

"Ahora vuelvo," le dije a Bella antes de ponerme de pie e ir hacia él. Me sentía mal por dejarla con Mike y Tyler, pero no había visto a Jasper en casi un año y quería hablar y ponerme al corriente con él. Notó que caminaba hacia él cuando estaba aproximadamente a tres metros de él.

Me sonrió amplia y felizmente mientras preguntaba, "Así que, Edward, ¿ya le confesaste un inmortal amor a Bella?"

Rodé los ojos antes de responderle. "Hola, Jasper. Es bueno verte también…y no, porque no la amo. Sólo somos amigos." _Aunque quisiera que fuéramos más que eso_, añadí mentalmente.

"Mentira," dijo Jasper con voz cantarina, sonriéndome malignamente. "Cuando hablas con Alice por teléfono, y le decías que te sentías como si fueras otra persona a su alrededor, tan feliz y alegre, y que cuando la tocabas y sentías el fuego en tus venas y todas esas cosas amorosas, el teléfono estaba en altavoz y escuché todo. Estoy seguro de que la amas."

"Jasper, cállate. No sabes mis sentimientos hacia Bella." _Wow, eso fue maduro, Edward…_

"Bueno, por lo menos acabas de admitir que tienes un tipo de sentimientos hacia ella. El primer paso es admitirlo y acabas de hacerlo." Una estruendosa voz dijo detrás de mí. Me giré para ver que había sido Emmett. Emmett es el esposo de Rosalie, y Jasper el hermano de Rosalie.

A ambos los consideraba mis hermanos, pero eso no significaba que iba a decirles como me sentía respecto a Bella.

"¿Y tú como te enteraste sobre Bella, Emmett?" Pregunté.

"Hombre, todos sabemos cómo te sientes hacia ella. Alice y Jasper lo supieron primero y luego nos dijeron a mí y a Rose unas horas después de la llamada. Tienes suerte de que no hayamos decidido decírselo a Esme y Carlisle."

"¿Ustedes no dejaran el tema en paz, cierto?" Ambos sacudieron la cabeza con malignas sonrisas en el rostro.

"Okey, admito que quiero ser más que un amigo de Bella, pero no estoy enamorado de ella. No sé cómo podría estarlo. Nos conocemos desde hace sólo tres meses."

Emmett y Jasper se miraron el uno al otro rápidamente antes de sonreír y girarse hacia mí. "Amor verdadero." Respondieron al unísono. Rodé los ojos.

"Oh si, Alice y Rosalie trabajan aquí también. Obviamente no como entrenadoras de basquetbol, pero son instructoras de baile. Vamos a tener un baile al final de estas dos semanas con nuestra clase de basquetbol y su clase de baile. El salón de drama es enorme y está lleno de camisas de vestir, vestidos, corbatas, y tacones. También encontramos varias máscaras así que haremos que sea como una mascarada. Vamos a decírselos a todos mañana, porque aún no sabemos si será un baile normal o una mascarada. Te avisaré antes. Uno, porque eres de mi familia prácticamente, y dos, para que tengas oportunidad de invitar a Bella antes que alguien más lo haga."

¡Sí! ¡Gracias, Emmett!

Me giré y vi que Bella estaba mirándome. Le sonreí y noté su rubor desde donde me encontraba, y ella desvió la mirada rápidamente.

"Parece que Bella también quiere hacer algo más que amigos," comentó Emmett en tono sugestivo.

"Emmett cierra la boca y déjame agradecerte por decirme lo del baile." No podía evitar pensar si Bella quería ser más que una amiga para mí.

"Un placer. Es mi trabajo el ayudar a dos personas a darse cuenta de que se aman mutuamente y están destinados a ser." Lo miré de mala manera y levantó las manos a manera de rendición.

"Bien, empezaremos en un segundo así que vuelve con Bella y no hagas nada que yo no haría," dijo Emmett, para después guiñarme un ojo. Emmett podía ser todo un niño a veces. Olviden eso. Era un niño la mayoría del tiempo.

Volví con Bella con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. En mi mente, estaba tratando de averiguar la mejor forma de pedirle a Bella que fuera al baile conmigo.

"¿Por qué sonríes?" Me preguntó, con una sonrisa comenzando a formarse en su rostro. No sabía porque estaba sonriendo, pero me hacía sentir feliz cuando sonreía y era feliz. Contemplé el contarle sobre el baile en ese momento, pero decidí no hacerlo porque Mike y Tyler estaban ahí. Decidí mentalmente que le preguntaría a la mañana siguiente.

"Lo averiguarás mañana," le dije. Me miró con enfado, o al menos trató de hacerlo, debería decir. Se veía adorable tratando de mirarme así, pero no iba a decírselo; probablemente dejaría de hacerlo sólo para devolvérmela.

Un agudo silbido nos hizo mirar al centro del gimnasio, dónde Jasper, Emmett, y otro chico que no conocía estaban. El que no conocía avanzó hacia adelante.

"Mi nombre es Reid y estos son Jasper y Emmett." Reid lo apuntó como una introducción antes de continuar.

"Haremos de sus vidas un infierno en vida por las siguientes dos semanas." Bueno, crecer con Alice ya había hecho de mi vida un infierno, con ella tratando de maquillarme y de que jugara a vestirme de diferentes formas con ella. Este infierno en vida no sería nada comparado con eso. "No soporto las quejas y definitivamente no soporto los lloriqueos."

No pude evitar su audacia para mirar directamente a Bella cuando dijo la parte sobre quejas y lloriqueos. Sí, había escuchado a Bella quejarse antes, pero sólo había durado unos minutos. No se queja por horas como otras personas, y me parece linda cuando se queja sobre algunas cosas. Miré a Bella, quién miraba a Reid y arqueaba las cejas. Miré a Reid y vi determinación en sus ojos. Bella le sonrió inocentemente y Reid la miró una última vez antes de continuar.

"Estaremos haciendo pruebas de rendimiento hoy y los próximos cuatro días serán de acondicionamiento. Durante las dos siguientes semanas necesitarán un compañero en la mayoría del tiempo. Adelante, elijan un compañero y recuerden elegir prudentemente, pues no será permitido que lo cambien por ninguna razón." Me giré y miré a Bella.

"Bella, ¿me concederías el honor de ser mi compañera por las próximas dos semanas?" Pregunté en un tono muy formal, lo que le hizo reír. Su risa era un sonido tan hermoso, que podría escucharlo fácilmente por horas.

"Edward, estaría encantada de ser tu compañera durante estas dos semanas," respondió en el mismo tono de voz que yo usé.

Ninguno de los dos notamos quien venía hacia nosotros, hasta que escuchamos su voz.

"Hola, guapo. Soy Lori. ¿Quieres ser mi compañero?" Tenía cabello castaño claro y ojos azules. Noté que sacó el pecho al final. ¿Acaso no tiene dignidad? Mantuve mis ojos en su rostor. Mi madre me educó para ser un caballero.

"Lo siento, pero ya soy compañero de Bella," respondí secamente, lo cual, con suerte, le haría captar la indirecta para irse.

"¿Y? Te gustaría más estar conmigo que con ella. Además, Reid es mi hermano, así que me aseguraré de qué no haya un problema con reasignar compañeros." Casi me quedé mudo. ¿En qué universo elegiría a alguien que no fuera Bella? Esta chica era extremadamente grosera y arrogante, y necesitaba que le bajaran el ego una o dos rayitas.

"¿Disculpa? Prefiero estar con Bella que con nadie más. Puedes ir a buscar alguna pobre alma que tenga que ser tu compañero." De verdad me sentía apena por cualquier que fuera a serlo.

"Como. Sea." Le lanzó una mirada a Bella, luego se fue. Miré a Bella y noté que estaba triste y enojada. La abracé, esperando que eso la hiciera sentir mejor.

Bella se mantuvo en silencio por unos momentos, la mirada abatida aún cubriéndole el rostro. Miré sus ojos antes de preguntar, "¿En qué piensas, Bella?"

"Esa Lori tiene que irse a jugar a la autopista," Soltó Bella, atrapándome con la guardia baja con su unusual comentario feroz. No pude evitar el romper en risas.

"¡Calla, Edward! ¡No es gracioso!" Argumentó Bella, mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

"Sí, de verdad lo es, Bella," repliqué mientras reía. Cuando Bella se giró, me pregunté si había ido muy lejos. Solamente estaba riéndome por su comentario y reacción hacia Lori. Tomé la cintura de Bella para pararla de irse, y la hice mirarme. Busqué en su rostro, leyendo su expresión antes de que me golpeara.

"Bella, por favor dime que no estás celosa," inquirí.

Bella se encogió de hombros en respuesta y evitó el contacto con mis ojos.

No podía creer que Bella pudiera estar celosa de alguien más. No tenía sentido. "¡Bella! ¡No tienes ninguna razón para estarlo! ¡Ella debería estar celosa de ti! ¡Eres absolutamente perfecta, bonita, inteligente-!" Pude haber continuado, tenía abundantes adjetivos, pero Reid me interrumpió.

"Las pruebas de rendimiento están comenzando. Comenzaremos con cuantas lagartijas pueden hacer en un minuto. Su compañero las contará por ustedes."

"Yo primero," dijo Bella rápidamente antes de tirarse al piso y prepararse para comenzar.

"Al silbato. Tres-dos-uno-_silbido_."

Bella me sorprendió ante lo buena que era haciendo lagartijas. La mayoría de las chicas podrían hacer unas cuantas y luego encontrarlo difícil y rendirse, o tal vez ni siquiera molestarse en hacerlas. Bella, de otra manera, mantuvo un ritmo firme mientras yo le decía varias palabras de aliento hasta que el silbato sonó.

"Cinco-cuatro-tres-dos-uno-¡PAREN!"

Bella colapsó en el piso junto a mí, antes de girarse a su espalda y mirarme.

"¿Cuántas hice?" Me preguntó Bella, mientras jadeaba. Estaba seguro de que otras personas no hubieran entendido lo que acababa de preguntar, pero había estado mirándola tan intensamente, que leí sus labios mientras la escuchaba. Sus mejillas ruborizadas eran una distracción, pero le respondí.

"Treinta y cinco," dije, sintiéndome orgulloso de su logro.

"¿Enserio?" Gritó ahogadamente, luciendo sorprendida.

"¡Sí, Bella! Buen trabajo, estoy orgulloso de ti," admití. No podía estar seguro, pero parecía que se había ruborizado de un tono más profundo ante mis palabras.

"Gracias," murmuró Bella mientras cambiábamos posiciones.

"Intercambien posiciones. Cinco-cuatro-tres-dos-uno-_silbido,_" la voz de Reid gritó.

Me esforcé, queriendo impresionar a Bella. Ignoré el dolor que sé había colocado en los músculos de mis brazos, piernas y espalda mientras el tiempo pasaba y el final se acercaba.

"Cinco-cuatro-tres-dos-uno-¡PAREN!"

"Setenta y ocho," dijo Bella antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de preguntarle. Me senté y le sonreí mientras Reid, Jasper y Emmett caminaban alrededor, registrando cuántas habían hecho. Reid fue el que vino por nuestros resultados.

"¿Cullen?" Preguntó.

"Edward hizo setenta y ocho," respondió Bella, viéndose impresionada.

"Wow, asombroso, hombre. Buen trabajo." Me felicitó antes de preguntar, "Y tú, Swan?"

"Bella hizo treinta y cinco," respondí, dejando que el orgullo se viera en mi rostro mientras le sonreía a Bella. Reid se miró sorprendido, antes de comenzar a reírse.

"Gracioso. Ahora, de verdad, ¿cuántas hizo?"

"Bella hizo treinta y cinco. Estoy hablando enserio," dije, tratando de mantener mi voz tan normal como podía, pero aún yo podía identificar el tono defensivo y la ira.

"Mmm...Swan, ¿Por qué no lo pruebas? Quiero que vuelvas a hacer tu prueba de lagartijas." Declaró Reid en un tono brusco, como si acabara de decirle que tomara un paseo alrededor del gimnasio. Sabía que Bella tendría que hacerlo, o la haría hacer algo mucho peor. No sabía mucho sobre Reid, pero estaba bastante seguro de que podía ser tan retorcido como su hermana. Tenían un extraño punto de arrogancia que no me gustaba.

Bella me miró buscando ayuda, pero sólo pude sonreírle a modo de disculpa, para enseñarle que no había nada que yo pudiera hacer. Suspiró antes de ir al piso, lista para su segunda ronda de lagartijas.

"Tres-dos-uno-¡YA!"

El momento en el que Reid dio la orden, Bella se fue. Tenía una expresión de determinación en su rostro mientras se presionaba más y más. Noté la miraba de dolor en sus ojos mientras continuaba, pero nunca diciendo nada. Seguí contando sus lagartijas hasta el final.

Cuando Reid dijo 'alto,' Bella cayó al piso e hizo lo mismo que había hecho la última vez, girándose para mirarme. No pude evitarlo, le sonreí mientras anunciaba el número de lagartijas que había hecho.

"Treinta y nueve." Me sentía tan orgulloso de ella por haberle enseñado a un ahora boquiabierto Reid lo fuerte y determinada que era. Bella se veía tan sorprendida como Reid cuando anuncié el número.

"¿Le crees ahora?" Preguntó Bella, dirigiendo su pregunta a Reid, secamente. Él se retiró mientras Bella se levantaba de un salto. No podía evitarlo; tenía que enseñarle lo mucho que me había impresionado.

La abracé antes de murmurar en su cabello. "¡Bella, estoy tan orgulloso de ti!" Presioné mis labios contra su frente y la abracé con fuerza, lo que se sintió como la cosa más natural del mundo.

**¡POR FAVOR DEJEN UN REVIEW!**


End file.
